The Girl who Would be Queen
by Karumi
Summary: A girl has been chosen to be the next queen...but will she survive meeting her prince?
1. Kara

"The Girl Who Would Be Queen"

"The Girl Who Would Be Queen" 

by Karumi

Prologue 

~*~

Author's note: One of my first fanfics; actually this is my first fic ever. This is like a year old, for a while I thought I'd never post this. If you have anything to say at all about this fic please review I would greatly appreciate your comments and suggestions. Enjoy; and Read On!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but this story and all original characters do ^_^

~*~

I guess you don't know me, so let me introduce myself. My name is Kara and things just weren't supposed to be like this. I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I; I'll just start at the beginning then.

I lived with my mother and father near the palace; my father was a member of the imperial court; we had everything; **I had everything. A big house, a loving family (that was a rarity where I lived), respect, honor and…Oh! I almost forgot; I was going to marry a prince. **

Out of ninety-eight girls, I was picked. Ninety-eight girls that where born under the full moon and handpicked by none other than the king himself. My mother kept telling me how lucky I was, kept telling me that I was going to be a queen; and that Prince Vegeta was going to be my king…..…All I wanted was for her to shut up.

Everyday was the same for me; my house was so full of people you'd think there was a year-round party going on. Teachers, professors, and the so-called experts on how to behave, how to act, talk, walk…..fight. We were a fighting race after all; but that doesn't mean I liked it. Actually I hated the fighting sessions, but that doesn't mean I was bad at them either. And imagine; all of this started since the day I was old enough to understand. 

It had been a few years already since my training started; I don't exactly remember how old I was; I was young though, but I acted and behave as if I was already the queen. Nobody ever doubted that I was the perfect choice.

But it was time and I knew it, my mother knew it too. She had told me that this day would come…the ultimate test; a test that if I didn't pass everything I had been taught would be worthless. 

I was going to meet my prince.

End Prologue 


	2. First impressions

"The Girl Who would be Queen"

"The Girl Who would be Queen"

by Karumi

Chapter One

A/N: the first chapter of ? Yet it won't be too long. As always comments and suggestions are *highly* appreciated ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but all original characters are mine.

~*~

I stared at my reflection in the mirror for what felt like the one-hundredth time. I was dressed in royal clothes for the first time in my life. It was the required, attire for today.

It was a two-piece set for all I knew; the top covered from my breast; which were starting to develop; down to my waist and the rest of it went from my hips down to my feet. I said it was a two-piece set because of the small gap in between that allowed me to roll my tail around my waist. The attire also required me to wear two long sleeves that reached my shoulders, but weren't attached to the top part. They had imprinted on them a couple of saiyan symbols belonging to our ancestors; a language that we had forgotten…but they'd looked perfect on me. 

I heard a slight knock on the door…it was time to go. I stood up finishing the last details on my hair, which was loose except for a little braid I had made on the right side with a pink lace that was given to me by my mother. I took one last look at myself before heading for the door where my escort was waiting for me.

I looked up at the palace's doors; it was much larger than I could have ever dreamt. I was happy to have Perla, my cousin/best friend and Nyla, my personal guard at my side. Perla looked a lot like me, except that her hair was dark brown, while mine was black. Nyla on the other hand was built like and was one of the top ranking fighters.

"Hey, Kara…" I hear my cousin speak "do you think we should try knocking?" I glanced at her with a serious face. She always liked to joke like that and I usually laugh at her jokes…usually. 

"I don't think that's necessary Perla" I answered, turning my vision back to the palace. "they're expecting us…and were right on time" As if on cue the doors started to open and I was visibly nervous because of it. Perla noticed, "look Kara" she said trying to calm me down "you said the magic words" I had to smile this time at least _"thanks Perla…don't know what I'd do without you."_ I glanced over at my cousin and bodyguard, signaling them to follow me as I entered the enormous palace.

The main hall was enormous…and amazingly beautiful. There was a lot of blue practically everywhere, in the curtains, the wall, just everywhere…the color of the royal family. I didn't have time to look very much because a man appeared in front of me out of nowhere he offered his hand for me to take and I did without thinking. He took me away from Perla and Nyla, the only familiar things to me here. He guided me to one of the rooms down the main hall closing the doors behind him…leaving me all alone. I looked around the room…there was a lot of blue here too. I noticed two fancy looking seats in the center of the room; they had the appearance that they had been placed there on purpose, so I just sat down in one of them. It wasn't very long before a door opened on the other side of the room and a beautiful woman entered. She was wearing a silver gown with dark blue designs all over; it was astonishing. Her black hair reached down below her shoulders and it amused me that she had green eyes, just like mine. No one needed to tell who she was…Queen Zera was walking towards me. I sat frozen there without moving a muscle…I completely forgot my manners. Before I realized I was still sitting down she was already in front of me. I quickly remembered myself and started to stand up "there's no need for that" I heard her speak "sit down, there are no formalities among family" Her words surprised me…family? 

"Kara is it?" she asked me as she sat down on the seat in front of me. "Yes your highness" I answered not stopping to look at her dress…I wanted that dress. "Well, this should be brief, its all tradition after all" she said looking at me as if she was studying me.

"Tradition?" I asked slightly confused, I had no idea what she was talking about. "Yes" she answered very calmly "all this…procedure…has been passed down generation after generation; the choosing of a girl or boy under the full moon, the training…and now this" 

I pictured it all as she told me "this?" I asked wanting to know more. She nodded "you meet your predecessor and then you meet him" I understood and nodded silently "what shall I do?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"Stand up" Zera told me as she stood up herself, I did. She walked towards me and circle around me once, like a vulture. I didn't even dare to look at her anymore, she came around and stood in front of me once more "I approve" she said softly, almost to herself. I blinked once, still not moving a muscle "you have the look and I know you've been well trained; I went through the same thing…" I felt the urge to interrupt her, but didn't "…good, I'll go inform them of my decision" She started to leave, I had a window of opportunity "Excuse me your highness?" I asked, Zera turned and looked at me "what do you mean approve?" Now it was her turn to blink, she didn't expect my question, yet she quickly understood.

"I have to approve of you" she said very calmly "just by looks?" I asked back. She smiled at me "I have read your behavior reports ever since your training started; you'll make a fine queen lady Kara" she finished still smiling. I smiled back murmured a "thank you" towards her and watched as she left me alone in the blue room.

I stood there for a while looking at the door, it didn't opened for five minutes so I sat down again. I had no clue what to do now, yet the answer would find me. A few seconds after I sat down the door opened once more, this time I didn't forgot to stand up. Prince Vegeta walked towards me, both his hands in fists and his tail was swinging wildly. For the first time in my life I felt afraid, he looked angry and this was whom I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. He's hair made him look taller than me, yet he was exactly my height. He's black eyes stared into my green ones; he circled me once just like his mother did. As he stood in front of me I didn't dare to say a word and I didn't have too. "So you're the girl I'm supposed to marry?" he asked with a slightly sarcastic tone. "Yes…" I managed to mumble out. He smirked at me "we'll just see about that" he said. Before I knew what was happening he took a fighting stance, I blinked and took a step back…he wanted to fight! I couldn't believe it. I was wearing a dress dammit! I was not going to fight with him. I'll never forget the look on his face; he seem to know what I was thinking…he launched at me.

A/N A cliffhanger, I'm evil like that O.o *jk* It was either this or wait who knows how long…I'll have the next one a.s.a.p. Owari ^_^


End file.
